Sunny's First Love
by alinktothepresent
Summary: DISCONTINUED I'm not good at summaries... well, it's S/K. NOTE: I messed up there ages.Violet's 17, Klaus's 16, and Sunny is 14.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT In this story, Violet's 17, Klaus's 16, and Sunny is 14. I know I messed up their ages but I don't care.

A/N: There isn't incest in this chapter but there will most likely be some in the next one. This chapter's rated G, I guess.

-----  
Chapter 1

They lived in a two bedroom, 1 bathroom house. It was kinda sad. But it was a whole lot better then being homeless. Or worse, dead. Sunny was in the small livingroom, reading, when Klaus came in with a book of his own and sat down next to her. She almost immedietly left.

Violet came in a few minutes after that and sat down next to Klaus. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothin'."

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do." she complained. "What'd you wanna do?"

"I don't know." he replied. "There's nothing to do."

"Whatever..." she said as she rested her head on Klaus's shoulder. "Stop reading so much. It's bad for you." she teased.

"I stopped reading a lot since I was 13. I thought you noticed."

"Why?" she asked, lifting her head up to look at him. He shrugged.

"It got kinda boring." he said simply. "Plus, I don't need to read as much since...well you know."

"Yea. It's a good thing too." she said, trying to be optomistic. "Not that you don't read as much. But since Olaf died, we got to get a better life. Besides," she said, switching subjects. "It's not like we killed him. He did that himself."

"Kind of ironic how he died of a fire that he made." Klaus put, matter-of-factly.

"Yea..." she paused. "Where's Sunny?"

"She left as soon as I got in here. She might have gone into her room or something." he answered.

"Oh, okay." she sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder again. Violet looked at the clock. "Oh!"

"What?"

"I have to go to work." she said, rushing to get her purse. "I'll see you and Sunny tonight."

"Okay."

"I love you." she said after she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too." he replied. She started walking toward the hall (which would lead her to Sunny's room) , but then looked at the clock.

"Give her a kiss for me, will ya?"

"Sure." Klaus answered.

"Bye!" she called so Sunny would hear her. And with that, she left. Klaus streched before walking to the hall and then standing in her doorway.

"Sunny?"

"Yea?" she answered, not looking up.

"Violet left to go to her job at-" he began.

"Well, duh." Sunny interupted, still not looking at him.

"She told me to give you this." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." she replied, trying not to smile.. Klaus started to walk out but then thought that he should go do something. With her.

"Hey, wanna go over to the triplets' apartment?" he asked.

"Nah." she answered.

"Okay...well, what'd you wanna do?"

"I'm going over to Chelsea's house in a sec."

"Oh, well do you want me to drive you?" he asked, wanting to spend at least a few minutes with her.

"No, it's okay. It's only four blocks."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind- "

"No, I'll walk." she said, getting up. "Bye."

"Bye." Klaus replied. She was already in the living room in five seconds. "I love you!" he called.

"I know!" Sunny called back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: time passes.

-----  
Chapter 2

Why didn't Sunny like him' Or, more likely, Why didn't Sunny love him?. She obviously didn't like being around him. Whenever he came into a room that she was in, she left. And Sunny didn't like looking at him, talking to him. How did it get like this? What happened? He didn't do anything to her. Klaus was confused. Would Violet have the answer? A knock on the door interupted him from his thoughts. He walked over to the front door and peered through the peep hole. Isadora. Maybe she would have the answer? 'Only one way to find out', he thought.

"Hey, Isadora. Come in."

"Thanks." she looked around "What're ya doin'?"

"Nothin'." Klaus answered. "You?"

"Same. I just thought I'd drop by. Duncan and Quigley are too lazy to come over here so...yea." Klaus just nodded. "Is Violet at her job?"

"Yea, so I have no one to talk to. But now your here." he smiled.

"Where's Sunny? Couldn't you talk to her?" Isadora asked. He shook his head.

"She's at her friend's house." he answered.

"Oh..." she sat down.

"Can I ask you a question?" Klaus asked as he sat down next to her.

"Sure. Shoot." she said. He sighed.

"Do you think Sunny hates me?"

"No! She loves you, Klaus."

"Well I beg to differ. I just noticed it this morning. When I came in here and sat down next to her, she left. The first -and only time- I talked to her, she never looked at me. And, when I told her I loved her, she just said 'I know'."

"Well...I don't know. Have you talked to Violet about this?" she asked.

"Not yet."

"Well I think you need to talk to her about this. And you need to talk to Sunny. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Just then, Isadora's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, yea...why? Whatever. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Duncan. I got to go, Klaus. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea. Bye."

"Bye." Isadora left and, once again, Klaus was by himself. He sighed.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Sunny called out.

"In here!" Klaus called from his and Violet's bedroom.

"I'll be in my room." she said, now looking in Klaus's room...but not at him.

"Oh, wait! Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Sunny paused and thought for a second. She was about to say "Later." but then she looked into his eyes.

"Sure."

"Okay...I'm just gunna come out and ask...Sunny? Do you hate me?"

"NO!" she blurted out. She cleared her throte "Klaus, I love you."

"Well you sure do have an odd way of showing it." he replied.

"It's just..." her heart was beating rappidly. "I...I..." she choked. She started to cry a little.

"Just say it!"

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" she yelled, a river of tears pouring down her eyes by now. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. He just stood there. Mouth open. he hear her crying into her pillow. Klaus walked into his room and fell on the bed. A few minutes passed and finally, Klaus decided he should go make things right. He got up and gently knocked on the door.

"Sunny?" he opened the door a little and poked his head in. "Can I come in?" Sunny didn't say anything. She just kept crying softly into her pillow. He walked over to her and stroked her hair. "Wanna talk?" she sill wasn't answering. He knelt down on his knee. "I'm not mad at you." he said. She raised her head and sniffed.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"It's okay."

"So...you don't hate me?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Sunny, no matter what you say, no matter what you do...I will never stop loving you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"C'mere." he said, and hugged her. "Besides, you don't have a crush on me. It's probably cause I'm the only guy you know."

"But I know Duncan and Quigley. And I don't love them like that." she protested.

"You don't always have feelings for every boy you know." Klaus explained.

"I know you. And I have feelings for you."

Klaus sighed.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything." she told him. And with that, she leaned in and kissed him lightly. Then with more passion. Klaus broke free but then she pulled him back, wanting more. Klaus tryed to break free. He tryed to push her tongue back into her own mouth when it came into his. But when he knew he wasn't going to get away, he just tryed to imagine it was Isadora. But then he accidently opened his eyes and saw Sunny. His sister whom he loved more then anything else in the world.

Suddenly, they heard a car door shut. Then their front door closed. Violet. Sunny stopped making out with her brother and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Klaus ran into his room and tryed to fix his hair.

"Hello?" Violet called.


End file.
